


Papa Pavus

by AlexKingOfTheDamned



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKingOfTheDamned/pseuds/AlexKingOfTheDamned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time in every good Best Friend's life to muscle up, grab his shovel, and give a prospective lover a good old fashioned verbal smack-down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa Pavus

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely self-indulgent and I don't apologize for a single word of it
> 
> Dorian was written by my good friend Rue, at debatablytevintersfinest on tumblr, which is his Dorian roleplay blog

 

Ewan is practically skipping. If he wasn't the Inquisitor, if he didn't need to keep up appearances, he might have literally taken a moment to skip. As it is, he has to force himself not to run up the steps to Dorian's level of the tower. Dorian can see by the way he's beaming upon walking up that this is a Put The Book Away discussion, and he scoots over in the bay window as Ewan yanks across the curtain he had installed across the mouth of Dorian's nook.

 

Collapsing into Dorian's chair with a dreamy expression, he curls up sideways in the big comfy chair and gives Dorian the widest, most childish, most love-struck expression any twenty year old man could give. He bites his lower lip, freckled nose crinkled and eyes squinty as he waits for Dorian to bite and ask what's up.

 

But as usual, Dorian goes back to his book for a few silent moments, refusing to look up until he had finished the current page and marked it with a bookmark before laying it aside. He was looking comfortable in his nook, even barefoot with his feet up on the cushion. Finally, he gave Ewan the once over, letting him squirm in the chair before he perked a brow and sighed, "All right. Tell me before you explode." he smirked at his young friend, but he already had a feeling he knew what this could be about. While Ewan was a generally happy sort, there were few things in the world that he thought could turn him into a squirming puppy.

 

"I kissed Solas!" Ewan says so quickly it hinges on the final syllable of Dorian's sentence, his hands gripping the mage's arm rest as he breaks into a smile that shows off every sharp elven tooth.

 

Both brows lift at the news, "That's... Wonderful, isn't it." it was hard not to be skeptical of the man. But he was happy for Ewan, and his expression started to warm to the idea, "So tell me all the details. How did this happen? And are you together now?" he turned in his seat, leaning in towards Ewan. He smirked playfully, "Was it _magical?_ All that you ever dreamed of?" he teased.

 

Ewan laughs in that way that has his eyes crinkling up. "Funny you should say that-- all that I dreamed. It was in the Fade, he took me back to Haven in the Fade, it was magical, oh Dorian," he falls back against the back of the seat, pulling his knees to his chest. "It was so romantic. He was talking about how frightened he was when the breach cracked the sky, he was gesturing so passionately, he..."

 

He sighs and closes his eyes, blushing like a chantry boy. "He told me that when he took my hand and helped me to seal that first rift for the very first time, he said-- _Right then, I felt the whole world change._ He told me that I change _everything_. I couldn't bear it anymore, I had to-- I kissed him. And then he kissed me. Maker, Dorian, he's such a good kisser."

 

Dorian leaned in, listening intently to the story. A broad smile crept over his lips when he talked about it, feeling a warmth in his chest. It may have been a little sappy, but if that's what Ewan liked? Maybe this guy really was perfect. He sat up, crossing his legs, his lip pulling into a smirk at the last bit about how he was such a good kisser, "That's... Wow. Honestly that sounds pretty amazing, Ewan." he chuckled lightly, then realized something, "Oh, but... It was in the Fade? Have you spoken with him here yet?"

 

"Oh, yes," he rubs his arm, looking a little sheepish. "I went and spoke with him after and--" he gives an embarrassed giggle, brushing his bangs to the side. "He confirmed what I suspected. I went to sleep in my quarters and... found him in the Fade. He said that my connection to him must have been so strong that I... I dreamed about coming downstairs and coming up to him and asking him to talk, and that's when he brought me to Haven. You know how you never think things are strange in a dream until after you wake up? It didn't seem strange to me at all that one moment we were in Skyhold and the next we were in Haven." he plays with his knees, wobbling them back and forth with his hands. "How ridiculous is that. I have such a big crush on him that even when I dream I'm spending time with him."

 

Dorian chuckled softly, "Honestly, I wouldn't put it past you. You talk about him nearly every day. I think I know more about the man than I ever would have found out on my own." he gets up, pacing around in front of Ewan to lean against the bookcase. He crosses his arms over his chest, "Like his strange... tea... thing." he wagged a hand in the air. But he tilts his head, "So, you kissed. What comes next? We aren't kids anymore, I assume you had the... Where is this going--Talk, yes?"

 

"Ah..." Ewan's smile fades into something a little more cautious for a moment before brightening again, looking somewhat forced. "Yeah! Of course we did. He's a little--" he clears his throat and shakes his head, followed almost immediately by a correcting nod. "He's thinking about it. He keeps saying it's wrong because I'm the Inquisitor and he's just some lowly apostate or what have you-- but he's coming around, definitely! He just needs more time to think about it. But I'm reeling him in."

 

Dorian's expression dropped into one of suspicion. But he pauses, collecting his thoughts. He didn't want to rain on Ewan's good fortune, he deserved a little happiness in all of this mess. Even if Solas was less than perfect, he deserved the comfort of another person. He made a thoughtful sound finally, "Well, at least it's... Progress, yes? But it is... Concerning. He said that, that he was somehow unworthy of you because he's an apostate?" he'd had similar feelings before he truly got to know Ewan. That perhaps it wouldn't be good for the Inquisitor to be seen working so closely with an Altus. But of course Ewan didn't care about that, and he knew he didn't care about the apostate thing either.

 

"Ah, we're working through it," Ewan's smile drops into something more like a half-grimace. "He's just self-conscious. Every day we talk he gets closer to feeling... okay by me. I just have to keep nudging. I'm not in a big hurry, I'm only twenty after all. Plus, knowing he's there, whether he's courting me or not, just knowing that he's there... he makes me feel invincible. That failure isn't even an option because I have to always return to him-- so I will never fail. Have you ever felt that way about a person before, Dorian? It's incredible."

 

Dorian still frowned, growing more concerned with the way that Ewan talked about him. It sounded more like the man had something to hide or... Did this man just not like Ewan like that? That made his flesh prickle. But as Ewan went on, he had to force himself not to wear his worry on his face. It was a beautiful sentiment, but he thought relying that much on one person was worrying for someone in a position like Ewan's. He paused, fidgeting with his rings. He thought about Bull, but things were... Complicated. He made him feel, well, a way that he couldn't quite put his finger on yet, but it certainly wasn't love, "I... Maybe. But I think I understand your meaning." he looked to him briefly, "You really have quite... Strong feelings for him, don't you?" he attempted a smile, despite how the situation worried him.

 

"I do," Ewan's smile returns, staring dreamily off into space, and he bites his lip again before looking back at Dorian. "Dorian, I... I think I'm in love with him."

 

And that set off a panic in Dorian that demanded action. He was going to have to talk to Solas, suss out his feelings towards his dear friend, "Ah, I... see." he continued to fidget with his rings, frowning down at his hands. He huffed, and paced back around to the window, taking a seat, "While I think it's wonderful that you have feelings for him, but... I... would advise... caution? At least, perhaps slow down a little, or..." he took a breath and ran a hand over his face "Kaffas, I shouldn't be giving advice on relationships."

 

"Slow down? We haven't even started anything. I don't think we can go any slower than _stopped_ ," he chuckles.

 

Dorian grumbles, but rolls his eyes, "Well... your... feelings on the matter." he gestures with his hands for a moment then lets out a heavy sigh, "Oh, nevermind. I'm happy for you, I am!" he forced a smile in spite of himself and reached over, patting his hand, "It's a big step, and I hope it works out for you. You'll reel him in yet."

 

Ewan grins and rolls out of the chair, giving Dorian a kiss to the cheek. "I have to go to the war room now, I really have a lot I have to do today, but I just had to come by and talk to you. Let's have dinner tonight, you and me. I haven't interrogated you about Bull in almost 24 hours." with that he tosses the curtain open again and trots back down the stairs in the direction of the war room.

 

Dorian gave a quick nod, "Absolutely. I'll bring the wine." but he scoffed, rolling his eyes at that last bit. He refused to be interrogated about Bull... Unless he had two glasses of wine in him, and then all bets were off. After Ewan left, he went out to the banister, watching him as he finally reached the bottom floor, exchanging a few words with Solas before going to the war room.

 

He frowned over the man from on high. He'd thrown books over the banister at him before, they didn't get along terribly well, but at least they were cordial. And now that he was alone... Dorian marched himself downstairs with purpose, coming right up to the desk at the center of the room, "Hello there... might I have a few minutes of your time? I have something important I'd like to discuss..."

 

Solas pauses from where he'd been examining the next stretch of blank wall, planning out his next mural, and he turns to frown at Dorian. One arm across his rib cage, the elbow of the opposite propped up on his hand, erect and quizzical, looking like a proper scholar more than a wandering apostate. One of the many strange contradictions about him.

 

He studies Dorian for a moment, brow pursed, but otherwise as emotionless as ever. He and Dorian scarcely talk, save scattered (and typically unpleasant) conversations out in the field when the Inquisitor takes them out on some grand adventure.

 

"Important?" he echoes.

 

That was one of the things that Dorian didn't like about him. He offered nothing of himself, or only scant glimpses. Dorian on the other hand could talk to just about anyone, even if he found them painfully dull, "Ah, yes... Our dear Inquisitor. Ewan spoke to me about your adventure in the Fade and your..." he tried to find the right words for it, "The possibility of the two of you becoming more than just friendly. I thought I'd inquire about that, if I may." he perked his brows, "Because as you know, Ewan is a very dear friend of mine, and if you two were to become close, I would... Well, I'd like to know you better." he forced a smile, "It seems you have some hesitations about getting involved with him, might I ask why?"

 

Solas gives an airy, arrogant sort of laugh through his nose, and his mouth quirks up into a faint, condescending smile.

 

"You may ask, but I won't answer," he says, dropping his arms to clasp his hands behind his back. "I do not answer to you, Mister Pavus. You are not the Inquisitor's father, and even if you were, I would still not answer to you. If you will excuse me, I'd like to get back to my work."

 

He turns his back to Dorian once more.

 

Dorian grits his teeth, mouthing back Solas' words in a vicious little mimic when he turns away, hands turning into claws, then fists at his sides with his response. But he takes a deep breath and quickly marches around to Solas' side, trying to slip in front of him.

 

"Ah, no, no no... You see, maybe I'm not his Father, but he is my very best friend and that means not only would I lay down my life for him, it is my responsibility to interrogate any would-be suitors who wish to capture his heart." his lip curled a bit, "So you will answer, at least some of my questions, so that I can get some idea of what your intentions are." he leaned in closer, "Because I may not be a Somniari, but I can make your waking hours a living hell if you hurt him."

 

Solas gives that same condescending huff of air of a laugh, with his smirk still in place. "Are you going to give me the old what-for, Papa Pavus? Are you going to strong-arm us into a double date with you and the snarling beast you've been _galumphing_ with? My _intentions_ , whatever they may be, are my business. Mine, and the Inquisitor's. He is an adult, I hardly thinks he needs your blustering interfering with his love life. It interferes enough with yours, wouldn't you say?"

 

Dorian wants very badly to set the man on fire at this point. He grits his teeth, advancing again on him until they're only a few inches apart, "My beast and I are none of your concern, and I assure you we associate with far better company than you would ever be." he'd upset him with that, usually he would have dismissed any comments about Bull, but he was terribly fond of the man and when backed into a corner he was going to defend him tooth and nail.

 

"Oh yes! My bluster has so interfered with things that I go to bed alone every night to steal one brief moment of physical bliss in utter darkness whilst I weep into my pillow-- wait, no, that can't be right..." he wags a finger at Solas and tugs off one of his gloves to reveal the rope burns from yesterday's romp, "Then how did I get these, I wonder? I must have mixed up my intimate affairs with yours."

 

He grinned maliciously as he put his glove back into place, "Heed me well, you miserable shiny-headed loner. I'm not going to give up in this quest of mine, so perhaps you could save us a lot of witty repartee if you would just talk to me like a person instead of trying to spit in my face."

 

“I could _actually_ spit in your face, if you would prefer.”

 

Dorian raises both hands into claws again, clutching at the air and closing them into fists, "Aaugghhh! You!" he thrust his hands back at his sides then paced away from him for a moment. He took a lap, then stomped back up to him, wagging a finger in his face, "What in blazes could he possibly see in you!?" he roars and takes another lap.

 

He takes a deep breath, wiggling his fingers as he tries to collect himself. He comes back up to Solas, "Look, I care deeply for Ewan. I assume that you have some feelings about him. Could... we perhaps just talk about that? What you think of him?" he searched Solas' eyes for the moment, desperate for some tidbit, some olive branch. Otherwise he wasn't sure if he could remain verbal with his attacks.

 

Solas’ smug smirk fades, and he can only hold Dorian’s earnest gaze for so long before he’s forced to drop it with a sigh. He steps around Dorian and takes a seat on the high-backed white sofa at the edge of his room. Gesturing after a moment for Dorian to follow him, he waits until the man crosses the room and takes a seat at the other end of the short sofa.

 

Rubbing one hand over his bald head, he drops it down over the back of the sofa and looks out across his murals. “To be perfectly honest, I’m not certain what he sees in me, either.”

 

Dorian lets out a heavy sigh as he plops down on the couch, turning towards Solas he quickly crosses his legs. He feels relieved that at least they've made some sort of progress but, "Are you serious!?" he gapes at Solas for a moment, then raises his hands in surrender. He rubs one over his face, trying to work this over in his mind before just popping off again.

 

"I just... mean that... certainly you have some lovely qualities. You are, at the very least, a wise person, I would assume..." he gestured with a hand, "But let's... let you think on that for now. What about him. What do you see in him that you find... attractive? Or, well, admirable if attractive is too strong a word for whatever it is that you feel for him."

 

Solas seriously considers this. He stays silent for some time, staring off into space as he fights to collect himself.

 

“There is so much about the Inquisitor I find admirable that I struggle to come up with any words at all. It feels as though I could speak about him for years, for centuries, until I am old and shriveled, I could speak of him until the very last breath leaves my body and it wouldn’t be enough. He is like sunshine, like a sunbeam filtered down through a dewy cobweb one day and it caught just enough light and just enough magic to drop a fully formed person out the other side-- whole and alive and ready to learn and be wise long before he could even speak.”

 

He looks to Dorian, his eyes drooping and sad as ever. “Do you know what I mean?”

 

Dorian just stares at him with wide eyes, not quite knowing what to say about such... poetry. And that's what it was. It wasn't really words, it was beautifully crafted prose that had sprang from Solas' lips which, only a moment ago were spitting venom. It spoke volumes that even though Solas probably didn't hold _him_ in very high regard, he would speak so freely about his true feelings for Ewan. He found himself staring, even after his expression changed.

 

Clearing his throat, he scrambled to think on the subject, but how was he supposed to compare any of his dalliances with _that?_ He certainly thought he could fuck Bull for that long and never get tired of it, but... that wasn't really the same thing, "Well, I... think I catch your meaning at least, and... it was very beautiful." he forced a weak smile, "So, you have strong feelings for him... why do I get the sense you are somehow... sad about this?"

 

Solas sighs heavily and drops his head back to look up at the tall expanse of tower that stretches out above them. Dorian is very astute, to pick up his sadness behind everything, even where Ewan has been too blind to pick it up. He grips the material of the sofa in his hand, and it creaks.

 

“I think that is enough, don’t you?” he says, standing up off the sofa, and he clears his throat. “You have asked about my feelings, and I have answered you. As for intentions, I have none. I do not plan to engage him romantically. Your fears are well placed but unnecessary. Are we finished?”

 

Dorian heaves a sigh, but he doesn't push his luck. Those few words that he'd spoken before told him what kind of affection Solas had for Ewan. And that was a relief, even if he didn't know the whole story, the romantic in him did believe in love. And if Solas loved him, he had to hope for the best, "He's... not going to give up on you." he frowned. He felt a teensy bit like he was betraying Ewan's trust, but he felt it needed to be said. He stood up, and quickly adjusted his clothing, "Even if you don't pursue him, he's going to persist." he gives Solas a truly concerned look, "If you truly don't want anything to do with him romantically... I only ask that you be honest with him. Direct."

 

He takes a breath, lifting his chin, "Because he has enough troubles in this world, and he deserves to be happy. He deserves to have someone at his side and in his bed to lighten the load--" he narrows his eyes, "So if you truly, and I mean with not with one ounce of your being want to be that person for him, you have to set him free to find someone who can. Can I trust you on that account?"

 

Solas walks Dorian back across his rotunda with a bitter chuckle. “Believe me, Dorian,” he says as he opens the door for the man. “I do not need anybody else to tell me how much Ewan deserves. Could I rope it for him, I would gift him the very sun.”

 

That has Dorian scoffing at him, pausing in the doorway. He gives him a baffled sort of glare. He wants to ask, then why not? What is stopping you? But he doesn't think he'll get any sort of answer on that front.

 

He just sighs, "...I appreciate that we could be cordial and have this conversation. I'm... comforted to find that he means so much to you." with that he gives a bit of a smirk before he exits back to the library.

 

Solas closes the door behind him and makes it as far as his desk before collapsing into his seat and hanging his head in his hands. First Leliana, then Sera and now Dorian. He gets the feeling the entire Inquisition is going to come banging down his door to wave their shovels in his face before they’re through.


End file.
